


Hungry Daddy Goku

by scwalkerxxx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multi, Shota, Threesome, goku is a dilf, goku is a slut, intergenerational, twink tops daddy, younger on older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scwalkerxxx/pseuds/scwalkerxxx
Summary: Goku helps Goten and Trunks with their training by being a cumdump for them.Note: Ages are ambiguous. This can be set during Z or GT depending on how you feel about Trunks and Goten's ages.





	Hungry Daddy Goku

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a drawing by my friend, the artist DizDoodz. You can find the drawing on my blog:  
> scwalkerxxx.blogspot.com
> 
> If you enjoyed this story please send me a message! I am always looking to chat with new people and bounce off some ideas! :)
> 
> scwalkerxxx@gmail.com  
> twitter: @scwalkerxxx

“Whew! That was a good workout!” Goku set down the weight in his training room. He felt up his own pumped muscles. He had taken up training recently to get even stronger. He needed to be able to defend the Earth from evil forces!

Goku rubbed his hands along his body, feeling up his large pecs, biceps, his rock hard eight-pack abs. He made his way to his calves, thighs, glutes… and stopped.

“Oh man, training always makes me wet!” He exclaimed, as he rubbed his hand along the slick, wet ridge of his two large muscular ass cheeks.

Goku got down on the floor, raised his legs, and pulled his thong strap to the side. He rubbed his wet pussy with his strong, calloused fingers, feeling the light dusting of black hair. With little effort, his pussy began to swallow up his fingers while he felt around on his insides.

“Mmmm, I could really use a nice, big dick right now…”

Goku perks up when he hears the door to the training room open. There before him stood two young men. It was his son, Goten, and Goten’s best friend, Trunks. They both looked like they saw a ghost.

“D-dad!? What are you doing?”

“I’m just playing with my pussy, son!” Goku looked at the two boys, his eyes trailing down to their crotches. Yup, two large tents, at least 10 inches each.

“Why don’t you boys come and help me out?”

Both boys hesitated slightly, but there was no resisting Goku’s tight muscle pussy. As they approached, Goku reached up and pulled down their pants, setting free their rock hard cocks.

“That’s it boys, just put them right here, I’m already loosened up.” Goku spread his cheeks, his hole nice and inviting. “Don’t worry, there’s no way you can hurt me.”

The boys were almost in a daze as they pressed their cocks against Goku’s hole. Goku winced slightly.

“OK, maybe just a little bit!” The boys continued to push until *POP* both heads slid in at the same time.

“Dad!! It feels so good!” Goten and Trunks moaned, as the friction of each other’s cocks and Goku’s warm, tight tunnel sent pleasure spikes through their whole bodies.

“Awww, that’s it boys, keep going, get deep in there.” Goku begged, sighing because he is finally getting some relief. Goten and Trunks pushed forward, as deep as they could. Goku’s pussy was so tight, barely stretching to accommodate them. The two virgins couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Dad!! I’m cumming!!” “I’m cumming too!”

“That’s it boys! Load up my pussy!” Goku felt the two pent-up virgin loads gush into cunt, squirting out pussy juice to make room.

All three of them laid back, sweaty and exhausted.

“Thanks a lot boys, I really needed that!” Goku chuckled and patted Goten and Trunks on the head.


End file.
